1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically selecting and executing files associated with a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical digital photo frame is capable of storing many different files such as photos and songs. However, what is displayed on the digital photo frame may be of interest to only a few users. For example, one user may be interested in viewing scenic photos while another user may be interested in listening to songs or viewing photos of family members. Some digital photo frames allow users to select the desired files. However, finding and selecting the desired files is complicated and inconvenient.
Therefore, an apparatus and method for automatically selecting and executing files associated with a user is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.